


Nations And Magic Don't Mix || Pottertalia

by luminousbeingsweare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminousbeingsweare/pseuds/luminousbeingsweare
Summary: Alfred turned to Arthur. "Why are they all staring at us? Should I say something?""No, that'll just make them even more curious. It's not often that Hogwarts gets two new professors for subjects that aren't DADA.""Cool. So we're like celebrities now!" Alfred waved enthusiastically at the crowd. Arthur grabbed his hand and shoved it back down."Remind me why I brought you here again?"--NOTE: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR HARRY POTTER. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE CREATORS.You can also find this work on Wattpad, where I originally posted it, under the same name.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia), Canada/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	1. I'd Like To Apply For A Job Please

Arthur wondered how he managed to get himself into this situation. Then he remembered that Scotland was a twat and was bound to get revenge for the gender-switching spell he had performed on him a few years back. When he asked for a vacation in return for Scotland sending him somewhere in his land for taking over his responsibilities for a while, he hadn't expected the git to send him to teach.

"Excuse me, my dear boy, are you Arthur Kirkland?" At the sound of the voice, the personification of England looked up into the eyes of one of the most talented wizards of the century, Albus-too-many-bloody-middle-names-Dumbledore.

"Yes I am." Arthur didn't like that twinkle that entered the old wizard at his confirmation. Dumbledore gestured for him to sit, so he lowered himself slowly into a seat across him.

"I understand that you wish to apply for the position of..." The Headmaster paused as he peered at the sheet of parchment in his hands. "Professor for the History of Magic." He sounded very surprised by this.

Arthur straightened up in his seat and nodded. "Precisely. I have been informed that the current teacher for this particular subject is no longer...of this world and is not able to properly teach their students everything they need to know." 

Dumbledore looked at him with a strange look. "Yes, Professor Binns does seem to have a fixation on Goblin Wars. May I ask how you came across this information?"

'Shoot. Quick England, think! What do I say?' Arthur flailed mentally for a second before latching onto an idea. 

"Ah yes, I attended Hogwarts myself as a child. Professor Binns hardly taught anything! All he was good for was putting children to sleep." From what Scotland had told him, that much sounded true. He hoped the other man would buy into it. He doubted if the wizard looked into the records, he would find any mention of an Arthur Kirkland attending Hogwarts at any point in time.

Dumbledore looked through his parchment and then back up again. "Well, Mr.Kirkland it seems that you have all the requirements needed to join our staff except for one."

Arthur froze. 'What now?' "Sir, what exactly am I missing?" 

Albus Dumbledore-the wanker- smiled. "Since History of Magic has been taught by Professor Binns for many decades, the new Professor must have an assistant Professor which must help them."

Goddammit.

-This time skip is brought to you by twinkly eyes of a certain Headmaster I shall not name-

The staff of Hogwarts were seated in the staff room, a few days before the start of the new term. The upcoming arrival of two new professors was a popular topic, as many speculated about what they must be like to finally be able to convince the eccentric Headmaster to hire them in place of Binns. The room went a little quiet when Professor Snape and McGonagall enter the room, followed by said Headmaster. The two professors took a seat and Dumbledore went to sit at the head of the table. He starts the meeting by the clapping his hands together and gazing upon them cheerfully.

"Alas, another school year is upon us. This year however, we have three new Professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts-we always seem to lose them, goodness knows why-as well as a previously post that was held for many decades by one individual, History of Magic." Albus paused as murmurs spread through the table. The last time a new History of Magic professor, let alone two, was ages ago. He waited for a while longer before clearing his throat, causing the room to fall silent. 

"Headmaster, if I may ask, what happened to Professor Binns?" Professor Sprout inquired. 

Dumbledore's eyes started to twinkle, and an 'oh dear now what?' crossed the minds of the two professors who knew him best. Those two professors being Snape and McGonagall of course. 

"I am very pleased to announce that our new History of Magic professors shall be-" Dumbledore was cut off as the door to the staff room slammed open. Many of the professors jumped to their feet and took out their wands and pointed it at the door, but Dumbledore remained seated with a smile on his face. 

At the door was a blonde man with blue eyes and a large grin plastered on his face, looking at the room with an curious glance. He turned to look over his shoulder and said to someone they couldn't see as they were covered by the blonde's larger build. "Hey Artie, when you said magic school, I was expecting people with green skin and cauldrons cackling. Not a bunch of people in dresses sitting around a table."

The blonde had a very distinct American accent that sounded strange compared to the British accents that filled the room a few minutes ago. The person that they spoke to entered the room after nudging the American to move so he could pass. They could hear a sharp "Don't call me that!" before the second person walked in the staff room.

The second person was also a blonde, however their hair had a slightly paler tinge to it, and green eyes that pierced through you- and goodness are those supposed to be eyebrows?

The One With the Larger Eyebrows spoke first. "Hello. My name is Arthur Kirkland and I am one of the new History of Magic professors. Pleased to meet you all." He had a strong London accent, which was obviously less foreign than the blonde American at his side who entered as well. Said blonde American grinned at the gazes pinned on him as he spoke. 

"Hey dudes! I'm gonna be help teach History of Magic here, cause apparently you guys had some," He shuddered. "ghost teach kids, which is totally not cool!" Arthur scowled. 

'There goes our chance to impress our colleagues.'

They didn't seem very convinced. Arthur heard someone comment quietly- not quiet enough though as he still heard it- on how young they were. Which was true from their perspective. Compared to the other professors who had years of teaching experience at the school, Arthur and Alfred's physical ages of 23 and 20 respectively seemed too young for them to be working at the prestigious school. 

Dumbledore smiled at them. "Take a seat. We had just started the Meeting." He paused as Arthur sat in a chair beside Professor McGonagall and Alfred threw himself into a chair beside Professor Snape. The professors who had jumped to their feet also sat down with confused looks on their faces. He continued. 

"We hold meetings at the end of every month to see how the school year has progressed. I called you here before the term so you two meet your fellow peers and become adjusted to life at Hogwarts." He gestured towards Professor McGonagall. 

"This is Professor Minerva McGonagall. She is the Deputy Headmistress, teaches Transfiguration, and is the Head of the Gryffindor House, it is where students that are brave and chivalrous go." He explained at Alfred's look. Professor McGonagall nodded at them. 

("Dude what's this brave house about? Is it like Wampus?")

("Yes it is, now pay attention. He'll explain everything.")

"This is Professor Filius Flitwick. He is the Charms Professor and the Head of the Ravenclaw House, where the knowledgeable and those who seek knowledge go." He gestured to the part-goblin who peered at them past his glasses with a smile.

"This is Professor Pompona Sprout. She is the Herbology Professor as well as the Head of the Hufflepuff House, where the hardworking and loyal student are placed." She greeted them with a smile as well. 

Lastly, he gestured to a man with a hooked nose, greasy black hair, and a scowl. "This is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions here at Hogwarts and is the Head of the Slytherin House, which values cunning and slyness." 

Professor Snape glared at Alfred who grinned at him and then peered at Arthur who gave him an unimpressed look.

Dumbledore continued to introduce them to the rest of the people in the room, all of which gave them a nicer first impression, except for Filch. 

Dumbledore looked at them. "Do you have any questions or comments?"

There was a slight pause before Alfred spoke. 

"Dude, you're old." 

The others didn't seem to like his opinion. Murmurs flew through the room. 

("Who does he think he is, insulting the Headmaster like that?")

Dumbledore, on the other hand didn't seem to mind as much and chuckled. "Yes, compared to one such as yourself I am, as you put it, old."

He adjusted his glasses and leaned forward. "I have arranged a living quarters for you both. I shall have Severus," He gestured towards Snape who had his usual glare. "show you to your room." 

'Wait what?' Arthur blinked. That implied...

"Excuse me, but aren't there separate quarters for the two of us?" Arthur finally spoke up.

A single living quarters meant that there was only one room, meaning he'd need to share the room with Alfred, as well as the living area, kitchen and bathroom. 

Dumbledore looked apologetic. "I'm afraid that there is only one room set aside for each Professor, and seeing as there is only supposed to be one professor per subject, there are not any other available. If it's too much of a problem, we could figure something out."

Before Arthur could reply, Alfred swung an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry dude, we'll be fine! Artie and I've bunked together before so we're good." 

Arthur didn't know which was worse. The nickname, saying that they've stayed together in one living space before, or actually having to do so now. So instead he knocked his elbow into Alfred's side, electing a huff from the American, before replying. 

"We'll be fine."


	2. Why Are We Working When We're Supposed to be on Vacation?

Alfred bounced on his heels as Snape lead the way to his room. Well technically, it would be his and Arthur's room. It wouldn't be the first time that he'd be sharing a room with England, but this was different. They'd actually be living together like a married couple...

'Woah there Al, getting a bit ahead of yourself there.'

Alfred went a little red at the thought and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

Professor Snape looked as if someone had kicked his cat and sent him a video of it. He glared at Alfred as he babbled on about how this felt like a medieval castle in some Disney movie, and how creepy it was that they had a ghost as a teacher.

("Like, how did the students go to class? I wouldn't want to go to a class like that.")

("Not all children are scared of ghosts like you.")

("Scared? Haha, I'm not scared. Who said anything about being scared?")

("Nevermind.")

Snape seemed determined to get this over with as quickly as possible as he glided up the steps.

Alfred seemed hopped up the steps, skipping one every few steps. Arthur, on the other hand, slowed down to calm his pounding heart. They were almost there...

Arthur yelped. His foot went right through the step and he fell forwards. He closed his eyes and awaited the pain of smashing his face into the stairs, but a pair of arms caught him first. He was picked up, thankfully out of the step, and leaned against the railing. He opened his eyes to see Alfred looking at him worriedly. 

"Dude, are you okay? You like, fell through the step there, it was really freaky! I thought you were gonna fall, but I caught you." Alfred seemed to be freaking out a little and kept checking him over. He rested an hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." He added. It seemed to do the trick; Alfred relaxed and shot his usual 10-kilowatt grin.

"Of course, I'm the Hero!"

Both nations looked forwards to see Snape glaring at them, impatiently. 

'He didn't even tell us about the step.' He scowled at Snape's turned back.

'What an arse.'

-This time skip is brought you to by the trippy stairs at Hogwarts-

Their quarters were alright. It had a fireplace, living room, small kitchen-type area, as well as a bedroom. When they entered their room, they emptied their bags. Thankfully someone had the insight to add another bed. They used their wands that they had bought from Ollivander's a while back. Alfred unshrank his clothes and chucked them into the wardrobe and watched as Arthur folded his more neatly and piled them. He grinned and jumped onto the bed.

"Isn't this cool? We're gonna be roomies again, except for a whole year." 

Arthur closed the wardrobe. "Actually, it's more like living together than anything..." He trailed off. He eyed the stack of papers on his dresser. 

"We have work to do." He sighed and picked up the stack laying it on a desk in the middle of the room. 

Alfred froze. "What work?"

"The lesson plans. We have to know what we're teaching, in order to teach." He motioned to a few books on the table. 

"Ugh, you mean we have to write notes and stuff. Dude, I didn't sign up for this." 

"You didn't sign up at all."

"You know what I mean."

"Whatever. Just get to work."

-This time skip is brought to you by all teachers that hate planning lessons-

When Alfred woke up, he didn't know where he was. It wasn't home, but it also wasn't anywhere recognizable. 

'Oh yeah, I'm at Hogwarts.'

He tensed as he heard a soft sound pierce the air. It was faint and he had to stay completely still in order to hear it. Alfred leaped out of bed and walked to the other side of the room where Arthur was still asleep. He looked absolutely adorable. His face was relaxed only in a way that it did when the Brit was asleep. He looked younger and so relaxed, right then. He had to take a picture. 

Alfred slowly crept back to his side of the room and grabbed one of the weird magic cameras he had bought at that Diagon Alley place Arthur had taken them to buy wands. The pictures he had already taken of the castle were so cool; they moved like a live photo. He walked back to Arthur's bed and quickly snapped a shot of him snoring. 

Click.

Perfect. Alfred stared at it for a minute.

At first, he thought of using it as blackmail, but for some reason, he didn't want to show it to anyone else. Alfred shrugged and tucked the picture with the rest of the photos in an album, and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

-This time skip is brought to you by the author who apologizes for all these time skips-

When Alfred entered the Great Hall for the feast before school starts, he was greeted by a bunch of wide-eyed kids looking at him like he was an alien. Obviously, they hadn't met Tony before.

"Come on, let's go sit at the Head Table." Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him along where the other teachers sat and watched them walk up. Once again, Alfred and Arthur sat beside each other in between Professor Snape and McGonagall respectively.

"Hey dude, why are they all looking at us like that?" Snape ignored Alfred and merely sneered at the crowd of students. So Alfred did the next best thing.

Alfred turned to Arthur. "Why are they all staring at us? Should I say something?"

"No, that'll just make them even more curious. It's not often that Hogwarts gets two new professors for subjects that aren't DADA."

"Cool. So we're like celebrities now!" Alfred waved enthusiastically at the crowd. Arthur grabbed his hand and shoved it back down.

"Remind me why I brought you here again?"

"You said that the only one else that was free and wanted to go on a vacation was Francis, and you said that you'd rather pass."

"...True. Stupid Frog. As if I'd want to go on vacation with him."

"Does that mean that you want to go on vacation with me?"

"No. Now eat your food."

While they had been talking, plates of food appeared in front of them, and Alfred drooled. He filled his plate with all sorts of foods. Normally, he didn't like British food, but this wasn't cooked by Arthur and it smelled so good.

Snape looked disgusted by Alfred's eating habits, as he chewed loudly with his mouth. McGonagall also looked disapproving, but less so as Arthur chided him for eating 'like a ravenous pig.'

Suddenly, a voice on the other side of Snape spoke up. "Excuse me, would you please pass the mashed potatoes?"

"Sure dude!" Alfred passed the potatoes to a ragged, tired looking man. "I'm Alfred F. Jones! I'm gonna be teaching History of Magic with Artie." He pointed to Arthur who was talking to Professor McGonagall, who didn't seem to hear him. The man smiled. 

"My name is Remus Lupin. I'm going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nice to meet you."

Meanwhile, down at the Gryffindor table, the Golden Trio sat discussing the new changes.

"Wut f'yuh din' dey'r gun teach?" Ron said around a mouthful of food. Hermione's nose wrinkled as she told him to swallow and then speak.

"I don't know. Defense Against the Dark Arts is obviously a free subject, but I wonder what the other two are for." Harry replied. The new Professors didn't seem very threatening. One of them looked very loud and enthusiastic, chatting off the ear of another raggedy man who didn't seem to mind. The other Professor seemed to be more refined, as they spoke with Professor McGonagall about goodness-knows-what.

"They seem to be alright," Hermione commented. Then again, she thought the same of Lockhart and look how that turned out. "Professor Lupin seemed to know what he was doing with the Dementor despite his ruffled look; we shouldn't judge based on their looks.

Suddenly, all the food disappeared from the tables. Everyone went silent when Professor Dumbledore rose and started to speak.

"Welcome back everyone. To those who are new here, I hope you enjoyed our feast. This year brings many changes. As I'm sure that you've noticed, the guards of Azkaban are posted outside and around the school. They are here for our protection however, I advise you stay away from them as they do not differentiate between friend or foe." Dumbledore pauses as the students start to chat about how the Dementors entered the train. 

"On a happier note, this year I am happy to introduce you to three new additions to our staff. Professor Lupin will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." A few people clapped, including Harry, Hermione and Ron. 

"I'm also pleased to announce that Professor Binns has decided to take a break this year. This year, Professor Kirkland," He stopped again. Many people were clapping and cheering. Finally, no more Professor Binns!

"And Professor Jones will be teaching History of Magic." Cheers arose once more as Alfred stood up and grinned at the crowd.

Dumbledore smiled and sent all the students off to bed. They watched as the hall emptied until only the other professors remained. 

"Wow Artie, I didn't know British food could be so good. Then again, I've eaten your food." He shuddered. 

Arthur glared at him. "Excuse you, my cooking is wonderful! Just because you have no appreciation for good food..." He said with a huff. 

Professor Snape glided past without a word. Arthur glared at his back. Professor McGonagall said goodbye and Arthur replied with a smile.

'Arthur doesn't smile at me like that.'

"Did you have a nice chat?" Alfred asked with a blank look on his face as he stared after the Scottish woman. 

Arthur looked at him weirdly and replied. "Yes, it was nice talking to someone who could actually tell us what we should do and avoid."

'Unlike that wanker, Snape.'

Alfred still had that emotionless face. "Right. I'll see you later." He walked out of the Great Hall. 

'That git. We sleep in the same room, remember?' He thought as he followed after him.


	3. You Can Be a Slytherin and I Can Be Your Gryffindor

Harry Potter didn't know how to feel as he entered the History of Magic classroom. On one hand, he wouldn't have to sit through Binns' boring lectures on Goblin Wars. On the other hand, every new Professor had something against him so far, and he wasn't ready to rule Professors Lupin, Kirkland and Jones out yet. He hadn't had Defence Against the Dark Arts yet so he couldn't judge Lupin yet. 

"Come in." A voice (Very English, mind you) called out. Every student hurried into the class and took a seat. At the front of the room, Professor Kirkland sat on a chair behind the desk. Professor Jones however, was sitting on the desk to the side, a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to History of Magic class! This is gonna be our first time teaching so cut us some slack, okay?" Professor Jones chirped. Professor Kirkland hit him upside the head and said, "Everyone, take a seat." 

The class obediently sat down. They took out their textbooks while chattering. 

Harry turned to Hermione who had sat beside him. "Why do you think we need two teachers for History of Magic?"

"I don't know. Perhaps the workload is too much for one teacher to handle."

"Wow. The Great Hermione Granger doesn't know something!" Harry teased. Hermione smacked him on the arm. Professor Kirkland looked in their direction and they quickly looked down at their desks.

"For those of you who don't know, I am Professor Kirkland. This year, my assistant and I-"

"THAT'S ME!"

Professor Kirkland threw a dirty look in Professor Jones' direction. "We'll be teaching History of Magic. From what I've heard, your previous professor taught you about Goblin Wars." 

He frowned as he flipped through a few pages in a notebook on his desk. "Apparently, only Goblin Wars. We're going to start from the beginning, so turn to page 13 in your textbooks."

Professor Jones looked around the class. "Ya might need to write something so grab a pen and piece of paper." Most of the class looked confused while some Muggleborns, like Dean, took out a sheet of parchment and a quill. Harry did the same as he realized that the American was using Muggle terminology that the pureblood students didn't understand. 

Harry watched as Professor Kirkland corrected Professor Jones and they began the lesson. 

"Magic is believed to have first began in Ancient Egypt many millennia ago..."

-This time skip is brought to you by a History of Magic-

Severus Snape was no fool. From the moment he spoke to them, he knew there was something strange going on with the two new History of Magic Professors. Dumbledore had told him to keep an eye on them, which was proving to be a slightly more difficult task than he had first imagined. 

"So Sevvie dude." The American sat himself down beside the Slytherin Head of House. It was lunchtime and the teachers were in the Great Hall. 

"Do not speak to me using that horrid name." Honestly, Sevvie? Could it get anymore demeaning? Thankfully, none of the teachers had heard the nickname. 

"Professor Jones, would you like to join us in our office afterwards to try the Sorting Hat on? I'm sure you must be curious despite not having attendee this school."

Alfred looked over to Professor Dumbledore. "Sure, but who's us?"

Arthur looked over from the other side of the table where he was sitting on Dumbledore's other side. "We're going to try on the Hat to see which houses we would be in if we went to school right now. It'll be interesting."

Alfred smiled. "Yeah sure! It'll be fun to see what I'll be in your Houses thing."

-This time skip is brought to you by the Sorting Hat-

All four Heads of Houses, Headmaster, and History of Magic Professors were gathered together in Dumbledore's office. The Sorting Hat lay on the desk behind which Albus sat, smiling serenely as ever. 

"Yo before we do this, can I just say that at Ilvermorny, I was sorted into Wampus. You know, the house for warriors. Which house do you think I'm gonna be in now?" Alfred asked the others. Arthur, however, paid him no mind as he looked at the many magical objects lining the various shelves in the room. 

Professor Snape sneered. "No doubt, you will be a Gryffindor. You certainly seem the type: arrogant, loud, and obnoxious." He ignored the look Professor McGonagall shot him. 

"Speaking of which, why are there such blatant prejudice regarding those in Slytherin and Gryffindor? This is meant to be a school, not a breeding ground for rivalry." Arthur cut in, a bushy eyebrow raised questioningly. 

"I saw a Gryffindor dude about to plummet another dude just because they were a Slytherin. That's messed up dude." Alfred added. 

Professor McGonagall's lips pressed and Professor Snape sneered. The other two Heads of Houses looked on sadly as Professor Dumbledore's eyes dimmed a little. 

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, this has been a matter that had spanned centuries, dating back to the Founders of this school. The Founders of Gryffindor and Slytherin were known for their rivalry which had been upheld up until now." Professor Dumbledore explained. 

Alfred looked over at the Sorting Hat. He leaned over next to Arthur beside him and said, "Whatever. Just because we might be in different Houses isn't gonna matter, right Artie?" 

Arthur nodded and ignored the nickname with practiced ease. "Of course not Alfred." Something as simple as a Sorting was not going to damage their friendship in any way. It would, however, cause them to be looked at in a new light by the Headmaster and Heads of Houses. 

"So, what Houses do ya think we're gonna be in?" Alfred leaned forwards in excitement. The other professors looked at one another and then at the two blondes. 

"Alfred looks like he would be a Gryffindor." Professor Sprout finally spoke. 

"Arthur looks like Ravenclaw material." Professor Flitwick added. 

Professor McGonagall nodded, but Professor Snape cut in. "I believe Kirkland would be better suited to Slytherin than Ravenclaw."

("That's not possible. If they're a Gryffindor and Slytherin, how do they get along so well?")

("Maybe they'll realize that they cannot be friends after a few months here at Hogwarts. The rivalry here runs deep.")

Professor Dumbledore had a smile on his face as he gestured to the torn-up hat. "Which one of you two would like to try on the hat first?"

Alfred and Arthur looked at each other for a moment before Alfred strode forwards with a grin. "I'll do it!" 

He grabbed the hat and shoved it on his head. The Hat opened it's mouth and remained frozen for a while. Minutes later, it seemed it was having a conversation with Alfred when it suddenly bellowed out, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

Alfred grinned wider as he took the hat off and said, "Thanks for the chat." He handed it to Arthur eagerly. 

Professor Flitwick inquisitively asked why it took so long for the hat to decide. Alfred laughed and said it had many memories to sort through. Which was true. Trying to determine someone's personality with centuries of memories was much more difficult than doing the same to an eleven year old. 

Arthur put the ragged hat on and stood still. If he couldn't see his chest moving, Alfred would've thought he was dead. After minutes of watching Arthur, the hat finally spoke. 

"SLYTHERIN!" Arthur took the hat off his head and placed it back on the desk. 

"It seems that Severus was correct. Congratulations on being placed in Gryffindor and Slytherin." Dumbledore nodded at Alfred and Arthur respectively. The other professors did the same. Professor McGonagall looked slightly more tolerant of Alfred than before and gave a small smile. Professor Snape gave Arthur a calculating look before swooping away. All in all, it was an interesting evening. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-

Both blondes were back in their room, preparing to go to bed. Arthur seemed to be a little on edge ever since they got back from Dumbledore's office. Alfred called his name once. When he didn't reply, he turned around to look at him and tried again. The third time, he strode over to the green-eyed man and sat down beside him on his bed. 

"Arthur." At the sound of his full name, he turned to look at Alfred who looked at him with a slightly serious gaze. 

"It doesn't matter what House you're in, or what other people say about us. You're my friend." Alfred- in a moment of surprising insightfulness- reached over and grabbed Arthur's hand. The other nation's hand was warm and soft and fit perfectly in his slightly larger one. 

Arthur looked down at their conjoined hands and then back at Alfred again, and smiled. "Of course." He squeezed his hand for emphasis and got one back in return. 

'If only I just wanted to be friends...'


	4. Leave Before I Repel You With My Eternal Embarrassment

Life at Hogwarts was strange for the two nations, one of which didn't even believe in magic until a few weeks ago. They got lost a total of 12 times on their first day and spent 3 hours looking for their room. Arthur decided to create a map of the general areas of where their classroom, Great Hall, and room was after spending an entire afternoon turning and twisting through hallways trying to get to the Great Hall. 

It was breakfast time when Alfred ran through the door, screaming at the top of his lungs. 

"OH MY GOD! IT'S A GHOST! WHY ARE THERE GHOSTS HERE?" Alfred was freaking out, arms swinging wildly as he ran away from the snickering Peeves the Poltergeist. 

The other Professors were shocked. Professor McGonagall stood up and started to walk over to where Alfred was almost hyperventilating in front of the Head Table.

"Professor Jones-" She began.

Alfred shrieked when Peeves flew through him with a massive swoop. 

Remus looked over at Arthur who was sitting calmly in his seat, drinking his tea. 

"Aren't you going to help him?" He tentatively asked. 

Arthur scoffed. "It's not my responsibility to help that git with everything." 

Alfred screamed again when Peeves started to fly in circles above his head, ignoring Professor McGonagall who tried to stop them both. The students looked surprised, and a few of them were doubled over with laughter. 

Arthur sighed and finally stood up. "Alfred, relax. He can't hurt you even if he tried." 

At the sound of his voice, Alfred's head snapped up. In 10 seconds flat, he was clutching on to the smaller blond tightly. 

"ARTIE, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE ARE GHOSTS HERE?" With everyone's eyes on them, Arthur scowled and turned to Alfred who wouldn't let go of him. Deeming that a lost cause, he turned back to Peeves who was watched them with a wide grin on his translucent face. 

"Ooohh, Baby Alfie needs Farty Artie to help him-" The Poltergeist's teasing voice cut off. Arthur had his wand out, tip lit with a strange purple light. Peeves backed away slowly, warily watching the green-eyed wizard who stared at him challengingly. 

"Peeves, you know exactly which spell this is. If you value your continued existence, I suggest you leave Alfred and I alone." Arthur said with a smirk. Peeves looked nervous and bowed. 

"As you wish, Anglia." With that, the strangely humbled Peeves left the Great Hall with a puff. 

"Is it gone?" Alfred raised his head from where he had buried it in Arthur's neck from fright. Both nations' faces were red. Alfred hesitatingly stepped away from Arthur. 

"Are you alright?" Arthur murmured. Alfred nodded after a moment. Arthur turned to all of the students who were gawking at the pair. 

"What exactly are you all looking at?" Arthur snapped. All of the students looked away and resumed eating.

Professor McGonagall nodded at Arthur and looked over at Alfred disapprovingly. 

"We do not conduct ourselves in such a manner. If you had a problem with the residents of Hogwarts, you should have-" Professor Dumbledore once again cut her off.

"Now now, I'm sure that Professor Jones didn't mean to cause such a disruption." He peered over at Alfred who looked away, embarrassed. 

Professor Snape's silky voice cut in. "Sir, they obviously do not know how to deal with issues in a calm manner. With Black running around and the Dementors, one must think-" 

Arthur's voice cut across coldly. "Whatever you are trying to imply, I assure you we are perfectly capable of protecting the children if the need arises. As for Black, I doubt the Headmaster would have hired anyone that he suspected is working with a criminal." 

Remus had stopped eating the minute Sirius' family name came up. Professor Dumbledore frowned. 

Alfred tugged Arthur towards the exit. "Right. We have some History stuff to look over. Bye." He quickly left with a silent Arthur in tow. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Peeves the Poltergeist- 

The next few days, all anyone could talk about was Sirius Black's break in. Harry was getting sick of it really. It was the day before another Hogsmeade visit and Hermione was trying to talk Harry out of sneaking out of the castle. 

"Harry, it's not safe. What if Black shows up and tries to kill you? Even if he doesn't, the Dementors aren't good for you to be so close to. Maybe you should stay with Professor Lupin for another Patronus lesson." Hermione fretted. 

After Harry's boggart turned into a Dementor, he'd been trying to perform the Patronus charm which was the only repellent against the foul, soul-sucking creatures.

A flock of owls flew into the Great Hall, each of them holding a letter or two. When Hedwig came around, she didn't have anything, but Harry still gave her one of his pieces of bacon. What caught many students' attention was the bright red envelope that was heading towards the Head Table. Ron pointed to the owl carrying the Howler. 

"Who do you reckon got that? I haven't heard of a Professor getting one of those before." He asked.

The student body watched as the Howler stopped in front of Professor Kirkland who was leaning so far back in his chair, it was a wonder he hadn't fallen off. Professor Jones looked at it and reached out towards it. Professor Kirkland grabbed his hand and pulled it back. Unfortunately, the envelope exploded.

"ARTHUR F***** KIRKLAND! HOW DARE YOU SEND ME TO THE MEETING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE WHERE YOU WENT?! YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU CAUSED A PANIC. I HAD TO DEAL WITH THE FRENCHY AND CANADIAN THE ENTIRE TIME! THEY WOULDN'T LET ME GO UNTIL I TOLD THEM WHERE YOU WERE." A loud Scottish accent boomed. Professor Dumbledore had put on a pair of earmuffs, and Professor McGonagall seemed to put up a muffling spell to protect her ears. Alfred had moved his chair back and plugged his ears with a grin while Arthur tried to cover his ears uselessly. 

"THEY'RE COMING TO HOGWARTS TO SEE YOU TWO. I'M SENDING DYLAN," A string of Welsh was heard in the background. "OR SEAMUS," Loud Irish was heard as well. "WHATEVER. I AM NOT GOING BACK. YOU CAN'T MAKE ME. NOT EVEN IF YOU GIVE ME A CAT, HAGGIS, AND A FRESH BOTTLE OF WHISKEY. LOVE FROM ALISTAIR, WHO MANAGED TO UNDO YOUR BLOODY GENDER BENDING SPELL!" The envelope dissolved in a flash of smoke and crumbled into ashes.

Arthur's ears rang and he felt hands shake him. Everything's sounded muffled, like he was underwater. "Arrrttt? C'n yaaaaa he'r meeeeee?" A voice spoke. He shook his head, which made it worse and he ducked his head in between his knees to try and regain his sense. He felt a warm hand rub his back soothingly and he tried to focus on that. The Hall was thankfully quiet, which helped him try to stop his ears from ringing. After a few minutes, the ringing stopped and he slowly raised his head from his lap. Alfred was leaning over, his hand on his back still rubbing circles which was very relaxing. Not to mention distracting. Arthur shakily breathed in and Alfred moved back. 

"You okay now?" Alfred asked. Arthur nodded. 

Professor Sprout looked over from her seat. "Are you alright Professor Kirkland?" She seemed to be genuinely worried. A flush ran up his neck and he tried to smile. "I'm alright." 

He couldn't stop thinking about the Howler. France and Canada would be coming to Hogwarts. Most likely to embarrass them, the stupid frog would love that...

His cheeks heated as he thought of what Scotland had called Alfred. His boyfriend. Unfortunately, England didn't think the American would ever return his feelings. Beside him, said American was also thinking the exact same thing. 

("The Scottish bloke in the Howler said Professor Jones and Kirkland are together.")

("No, he was probably just trying to set them up.") 

("He's so hot, and he's only 20. Do you think I could ask him out or something?")

("There's no way he would take out on a date.") 

(Romilda Vane looked confident.)

("Don't worry. I have my ways.")

-This time skip is brought to you by Howlers-

France was packing his bags in a flurry. After pestering Écosse for hours, the redhead had finally snapped and told him that Angleterre and Amérique were at that magic school that Écosse was so proud of. When the Brit had turned down his offer of going on vacation with him, he assumed that he would still be at home. However, when he found out that America was also with him, the Frenchman sprang into action. This would be the perfect opportunity to try and get those two lovebirds together. 

'And then Matthieu and I could also get together. That way Alfred won't be angry at moi, and we will go out on dates and stay together forever...' Francis thought dreamily with a grin on his face. 

"Francis, should I pack my winter jacket with me-oh." Matthew Williams, also known as Canada, entered the room to see Francis staring off into space with a hopeful look on his face. 

Matthew waved his hands in front of Francis' face. He leaned in close and breathed in. The Nation of Love smelt like fresh roses and croissants. The Canadian flushed as he said, "Francis?"

Finally, Francis snapped back into reality and saw how close the other man was. "Ah~ Bonjour Matthieu." Despite himself, the Frenchman felt nervous and blushed lightly. Even though he was thought to be the world's biggest pervert, the truth was that he was the most hopeless romantic. 

Before he could go down into those thoughts again, Matthew stepped back and repeated his question. Francis gave him a wide smile and cheerfully replied, "Take whatever you may need, mon ami. I have a feeling that we're going to be there for a while."

Matthew smiled back and left to continue packing. What a surprise his brother and England would be in for when they show up.


	5. Why the Bloody Hell Did You Think Using A Love Potion Was A Good Idea?

Alfred watched as the first class of the day left from the classroom, chattering to one another. He leaned back in his chair as Arthur left the room to grab his notes, and stretched his arms up over his head. Teaching kids got exhausting after a certain point and it wasn't even Christmas yet. Alfred closed his eyes and images flashed through his head of striking green eyes, a soft laugh that never failed to bring a smile onto his face, and a pair of slightly larger-than-normal eyebrows that actually suited the person they belonged to. 

'Damn. I really need to do something about this. There's no way I'm telling him how I feel though. What if he just laughs in my face? Besides, he probably just sees me as a friend if anything.' Alfred thought dejectedly. 

He snapped out of his daydream at the sound of a cough. He looked up to see a Gryffindor student- wasn't her name Vain or something?- standing there. He plastered a smile on his face- no need to woe her with his tragically pathetic love life- and asked what she wanted. 

"Well you see, Professor Jones, I need to take out a book from the Restricted Section for Potions, but Professor Snape wouldn't give me permission to take it out." She spoke quickly and when she looked at him, her face turned red. Maybe it was too warm in here? 

"Uh sure dude. Do I just sign a note or something?" Alfred wasn't really sure how this whole teaching thing really worked. The whole magic aspect of it also made it really hard to figure stuff out. 

The Gryffindor dug through her knapsack and took out a piece of parchment . "I have a slip. You just need to sign it. My name is Romilda Vane by the way." She tried to find some recognition in his face but looked a little disappointed when she didn't find any. 

Alfred smiled. "Right." He signed it with a loopy signature that read Alfred F. Jones. He gave it a back to her. "See ya later, Ms. Vane." 

The girl took the note with a quick Thank You and left the room. Arthur finally returned and took a look around the classroom and then at Alfred. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" He asked perplexed. Alfred just smiled and threw an arm around his shoulder. 

"Just some girl who needed me to write her a library note. Come on Art, you told me you'd play that Exploding Card Game with me today." He ignored the grumbling coming from the Brit.

("My name is not Art. It's Arthur.")

("No, it's also Artie and Art.")

("No. I despise nicknames.")

("Too bad.")

("America.")

-This time skip is brought to you by the Restricted Section-

Romilda Vane grinned as she looked down at her potions book from the Restricted Section. She was currently sitting in her dorm, mixing her potion while checking to make sure that she was doing everything correctly. She didn't want to accidentally kill Professor Jones, after all. Trying to brew the potion secretly was a bit of a pain, but it would all be worth it.

'Soon Professor Jones and I will be together and he'll love only me. Then we'd go to Hogsmeade on dates and get married.' Romilda thought dreamily.

The potion bubbles as it reaches its completion. It was a scarily dark potion. It took the drinker's emotions and mutated them to make them into a twisted kind of love that only really desperate people would want. That and lovestruck thirteen year olds. The one downside to the potion was that it would wear off after a few days. It also had a bitter taste to it that was hard to mask. Lastly, people who are already in love are immune to it as their hearts are too pure for the potion to affect them. 

Romilda then proceeded to make the biggest mistake she would ever make. 

"Time to put my plan into action."

-This time skip is brought to you by cPotions-

Dinnertime was an interesting affair to say the least. Alfred sat at the Head Table chomping down his food. When he took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice- wizards honestly- a bitter coppery taste slipped down his throat. 

"W-what was that?" He coughed. Arthur, who sat right beside him turned to see what was wrong. 

"What's wrong?" Alfred gestured to his goblet while clutching his throat with a wheeze. That was disgusting. 

"Wait-" He watched as Arthur took a sip of his Pumpkin Juice. The Brit made a disgusted face. So it wasn't just him then. For a second, Arthur's face seemed to close off before it was replaced with his normal demeanour. He looked into the cup suspiciously. Arthur turned to Professor Dumbledore. 

"Professor Dumbledore, have the students ever been known to add potions into their Professors drinks?" He held up Alfred's cup with a disgusted look. Professor Snape looked over at the word 'potion' to them. Professor Dumbledore looked disappointedly at the goblet and gestured towards Professor Snape who was still watching them. 

"Severus, would you mind checking this cup to see if it contains any potions in it?"

By this point, all of the other teachers were paying attention. They all watched with bated breaths as Snape muttered a spell that caused red sparks to flare up. Professor Snape sneered at the mixture before setting it down on the table.

"Headmaster, this drink is clearly contaminated with a love potion that some dunderhead concocted not so long ago." 

Professor Dumbledore looked saddened by this news. "Very well then. Severus, if you may." He took the potion and instructed the four Heads of Houses and History Professors to follow him to his office. When they reached there, Dumbledore sat in his chair and looked around at all of the teachers. 

"Love Potions are strictly forbidden here at Hogwarts. Can any of you recall any students asking for permission to enter the Restricted Section?" As he asked this, he took out a list of students who accessed it over the past month. Headmaster perks of course. 

Everyone denied it but Alfred frowned. "Actually some Gryffindor girl asked me to sign her slip for a Potions Book this morning. I think her name was Vane or something?"

"Are you talking about our third year class this morning?"

Alfred nodded at Arthur. "Yeah."

Dumbledore solemnly nodded. "Minerva, if you would so kind as to bring Ms. Vane here to clear up the matter." 

Professor McGonagall swiftly left the room. Professor Dumbledore watched Alfred cautiously. "Professor Jones, did you happen to take a sip of this potion?"

"Yeah, it tasted really gross and stuff so I told Artie-"

"Honestly Alfred, how many times do I have to tell you that my name is not Artie."

"And he tried it too. Then he gave it to you and now we're here."

Professor Snape peered at him. "This particular Love Potion causes infatuation and mild obsession for the drinker towards the brewer." He sneered. "If this was indeed the work a Gryffindor it's a miracle that Jones and Kirkland haven't been poisoned."

Arthur scowled at him. "Is there any way that someone could be immune to this potion?" 

Snape glared at Arthur. "Fortunately for you, those who are in love are immune from this potions affects. Apparently a potion this dark cannot change the hearts of those so pure." He said the last sentence with barely hidden malice.

The looks on the History of Magic Professors faces was quite comical. 

"L-love? Like romantic love?" Alfred asked as his face burned. He'd known that his feelings for England surpassed that of friendship, but he hadn't known that he was in love with him.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at Alfred. Even though he didn't fully trust the two Professors who quite literally came out of nowhere, it was still nice to see young love. 

Arthur loosened his collar as his throat closed up. It was just his luck to be outed by a stupid potion of all things. Now Alfred would hate him and tell everyone that would make fun of him. Even that wanker France. 

"Artie? You love someone?" Alfred sounded confused. Inside though, he was a little heartbroken. England loved someone else. It hurt him when he thought about it so he shook his head and tried to smile. It didn't really work from the knowing look he got from Professor Sprout. 

Arthur didn't look at him as he nodded. He didn't see Alfred's anguish or notice that the other Heads of Houses saw both of their saddened expressions, and pieced it together. 

Professor Sprout smiled as she watched both blondes try to hide their obvious disappointment. It seems that they were in love with each other, but neither of them knew that. Now they thought that the other loved someone else. What a mess. She'd have to do something about it. 

-This is time skip is brought to you by me to assure you that France is coming with his Amour Powers to help them-

When Professor McGonagall finally arrived with Romilda Vane in tow, the mood of the room was a mixture of amusement and disappointment. The Gryffindor student tried her best to look innocent. This was all going wrong. Surely they hadn't found out about the potion? Professor Jones wouldn't rat her out to the other Professors, would he?

Professor Dumbledore looked down at her a serious look on his face. "Ms. Vane, the staff at Hogwarts try to maintain a safe environment for all of our residents. We have been informed that you have used a potion to with the intent to hand one of our staff members. Is there anything you would like to say in your defence?"

Romilda was shocked. How had they found out? Should she deny it or try to explain herself? No, Professor Dumbledore always knew when someone was lying. If she got caught, then she'd be in even more trouble. 

"Professor, I wasn't trying to hurt Professor Jones. I wasn't trying to poison him. I just wanted him to like me." She tried to explain. Romilda looked over to Professor Jones who now looked angry. Professor Dumbledore frowned. 

"Ms. Vane, at this point in time, you are viable for expulsion," Romilda's mouth fell open. "However, I will assign you detention for the rest of the term excluding the holidays. All of these detentions are to be served with Professor McGonagall as she is your Head of House. Any attempt to repeat your actions today shall result in immediate expulsion. Do you understand?" At her weak nod, he dismissed her. She left with watery eyes while sniffling pathetically. 

Soon, everyone left the Headmasters Office, each with different feeling coursing through them. Alfred and Arthur with disappointment and Professor Sprout with mischief. And a plan to try and get the two History Professors together. What a mess Love Potions made.


	6. We're Off to See the Wizard, the Wonderful Wizard of Hogwarts

Matthew stumbled as he was spat out of the fireplace. He leaned against a nearby wall as he tried to regain his balance. He looked over as the fire let out a loud Whoosh and Francis came tumbling out. It was quite amusing to see the normally graceful man dizzily lean forwards and back. Thankfully, he seemed to be clean of any soot. Matthew didn't think he could watch as Francis brushed his hair to 'perfection' for another hour. 

"Ah, Francis? Are you alright?" He called out. The poor Frenchman seemed to be having trouble standing upright. Matthew pushed away from the wall and held onto his arm, trying to steady him. 

Francis clutched onto his arm and turned his face away to try and get some air. That was horrible. Why anyone thought that fireplaces were a good source of transportation needed to get their head checked. Honestly. Wizards. 

"Excuse me, who are you?" A British accent asked the two blondes. They spun around to see an old man with a long beard and mismatched clothes pointing a wand in their direction. 

("Mon dieu, that is the worst outfit I have ever seen in my life!")

("Not now Francis.")

"Excusez-moi? Hasn't Arthur told you that we would be arriving?" Francis said with a frown. He turned to Matthew who looked confused. 

"I thought Allistor sent a letter." He said.

The old man - how was he not dead yet? - had a look of realization as he clasped his hands together. "You must be acquaintances of Professor Kirkland and Professor Jones." 

"Um, Yeah. We are. Acquaintances, I mean." Matthew replied and he gestured nervously with his hands. The old man - seriously, who was this guy again? - nodded and sent a Patronus to the two Professors to come to his office. 

As the Headmaster was occupied, Francis gently grasped Matthew's hands and lowered them, stopping their meaningless flailing. 

"Relax, mon cher. There's nothing to be worried about. We're fine." Francis spoke in a soft tone. 

Matthew took a deep breath and smiled. He hesitatingly removed his hands from his grasp and nodded.

Suddenly, a loud knock rang out followed by loud voices. 

("Are you sure this is the right place?")

("Of course I'm sure. I came here to apply for the job remember?")

("It's kinda weird though. It's a Gryffin. And a door. Oh my gosh Artie, it's a Gryffin-door.")

("...I can't believe you said that.")

The owners of the voices entered the room. Both pairs of eyes immediately met the other. Alfred grinned as he leaped towards his brother. Arthur simply looked the other way with a huff. 

("Bloody Frenchie.")

"Hey Matt! Isn't this cool? Magic school is freaking awesome!" Alfred said with a loud boisterous laugh that ricocheted around the room. 

Matthew closed his eyes and tried to free himself from Alfred's tight grasp. Even though they had the same strength, Alfred tended to forget and often crushed him. 

Matthew didn't think that he'd ever be the same after the one time he had tried to play catch with the American. Never again, that was for sure. 

"Alfreddd." He wheezed out. Thankfully, Alfred let go of him and Matthew breathed in and out clearer.

Arthur turned to face Francis. "Why the bloody hell are you here?"

Francis mock-frowned. "Mon ami, didn't you miss me?" 

Arthur snorted. "Hell, no."

Professor Dumbledore coughed. They all turned to see him with his hands raised. "Gentlemen, what exactly is your purpose of being here today?"

"Doesn't matter. They're leaving."

Francis replied, ignoring the fuming Englishman. "We were wondering if we could see how Hogwarts taught compared to our schools."

"What schools did you two attend, if I may ask?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

Francis gave a deep bow with a flourish. "Only the best academy of magic, Beauxbatons!" 

"Um, I went to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Matthew replied. 

Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, you may stay here as Assistant Professors. I'm sure the Professors would appreciate it. However, I must know your names and subject that you'd like to assist in." 

("You didn't tell him your names?")

("It slipped our minds, honest!")

Matthew gave a smile. "I'm Matthew Williams, Alfred's older brother. I would like to help the Charms Professor, if you don't mind."

"Francis Bonnefoy at your service. Herbology is my strength, I must admit."

Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I shall see if we can find rooms for you two. Would you be adverse to sharing a quarters?" 

Matthew meekly nodded as Francis waved and a hand off to the side. "We wouldn't want to be a trouble Monsieur. I'm fine with whatever you wish."

With that, the group left the Headmaster's office as they started to converse loudly. 

("Mattie, you're only older by a little bit.")

("I'm actually much older than you, probably by a few hundred years. I just stayed physically smaller than you for a long time, that's all.")

("Still not fair.")

-This time skip is brought to you by weird modes of transportation that wizards and witches use-

Harry was used to weird things popping up all the time. It was just something that he had to deal with, being the Boy-Who-Lived and all that. But when he saw an almost exact copy of Professor Jones with longer wavy hair and purple eyes enter the Great Hall followed by a slightly older - probably 5 years at most - blonde with slightly longer hair and what appeared to be a French accent, he stopped to stare. 

"Mathieu, I must insist that you visit Beauxbatons with moi sometime. There's the most beautiful fountain at the entrance that..."

"Francis, I think they're calling us over." The Jones-Copy pointed to where Professor Jones was waving to them rather enthusiastically. 

"Hey Mattie, Franny! Come sit with us!" Alfred said with a grin. 

The other Professors looked curiously to the two newest members of staff with barely hidden curiosity. 

Harry watched as they both walked over to the Head Table and sat down beside the History of Magic Professors.

"The quieter one seems to be Professor Jones' brother. I wonder who the other one is." Hermione spoke. 

Ron shrugged. "Why does it matter? Maybe they're here to teach a class or help the other Professors out or something."

Harry pointed to Professor Kirkland. "Professor Kirkland doesn't seem happy to see them. Or at least the shorter one." He amended as the Englishman hit the Frenchman over the head and started glaring at him. 

Ron squinted. "Mate, I dunno what you're on about. They all look about the same size to me."

Hermione shook her head. "Honestly Ronald, Professor Kirkland is a little shorter than Professor Jones and the Frenchman looks to be the same size as him. On the other hand, the Professor Jones look-alike seems to be a bit taller than Professor Jones. Which means that he's the tallest, followed by Professor Jones, then Professor Kirkland and the Frenchman."

Harry and Ron stared at her in astonishment. "How- How do you even?" 

Hermione blushed under their gaze. "Never mind."

Meanwhile, at the Head Table introductions were being made. 

"Bonjour, I am the new Herbology Assistant Professor Francis Bonnefoy. May I ask who the lovely person that I shall be working with is?" Francis asked with a friendly smile. 

Professor Sprout smiled at the man. "Hello, I am the Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff House Pompona Sprout. I was not aware that we were getting new Assistant Professors?" She said with confusion. 

Matthew spoke up. "Actually, it's a bit of a recent thing. Sorry to be a bother, but do you know who the Charms Professor is? I'm supposed to be their Assistant Professor." He said while he shifted on his feet. 

Professor Sprout pointed to Professor Flitwick. He thanked her and turned towards the part-goblin to be acquainted. 

Francis smiled softly at the Canadian. He was so polite and kind. Francis didn't know how anyone could forget or ignore such a person. He turned back to Professor Sprout and asked her about the classes and how he would help her. After a few minutes, the peaceful flow of conversation was broken by a shrill shriek. Francis looked over to see Alfred backing away from the table, his robes covered in Pumpkin juice. 

"Did you see that?" Alfred pointed a finger towards his plate shakily. 

Arthur pushed his chair back after glancing at where he was pointing. "What's wrong?" 

"There was a rat! It was freaking huge!"

A sigh. "Alfred, I doubt there was a rat. Someone would have noticed if there was."

"It spilled juice on me Arthur. I'm not lying." Arthur knew he was being serious when Alfred said his name and looked him in the eye. He muttered a quick Scourgify and cleaned the split drink. 

"Well, it's gone now. No use worrying about it now. You can clean your plate and finish eating. You're causing a scene." Arthur motioned to where some of the students were watching Alfred confused. Alfred nodded and hesitantly sat back down in his seat. 

"Fine. You owe me an ice-cream though Artie." Alfred said with a near-pout. 

"What?"

The two started to softly bicker. Anyone could see that neither of them meant any of the slight insults that left their mouths. Francis looked away before they called him out on it. 

'Ah, amour. You affect even the most stubborn of us.' He thought with a sly smile. 

"Professor Bonnefoy?" 

He'd briefly forgotten about the Hufflepuff for a few minutes. "Yes. Désolé. I drifted off for a few minutes."

"They're quite the pair, Jones and Kirkland."

Francis choked on his drink. "Quoi?"

Professor Sprout looked him over with a steely face. "Due to a Potions incident, I have become aware to the fact that they love each other, but are unaware of this fact. You seem to be close to them. Is there any way to help them figure this out?"

Well this was certainly unexpected, but not entirely unwelcome. Working together with someone who knew the castle to get them together would make his job much easier. "I've been trying, but if we work together, I'm sure that we'd be able to figure something out."

And with a handshake, the project to get Arthur and Alfred began.


	7. If You Can Look At Matthew and Call Him a Death Eater, You Don't Deserve to Live

To say that Matthew and Francis were welcomed with open arms would be an understatement. Francis was the dream guy of almost every girl and became the envy of almost every guy. Honestly, it was like Lockhart again except this guy wasn't a fraud. Matthew on the other hand seemed to bring out most people's protective sides. He was often seen chatting with students who fluttered around him with soft smiles. It was utterly adorable. 

In class, both were a welcome sight for the Professors who now had more time for other things than grading papers. 

One downside to this was that they had to share a living quarters similar to Alfred and Arthur. Both of them took it in stride, having lodged together before. 

However, not everyone was so easily charmed by them. Snape was often seen glaring at them. It seemed that their ability to brighten any room they were in made his nastiness increase tenfold. That and he seemed to have some spat with Lupin. What a downer.

On Halloween, Harry knew that something was bound to occur. It seemed to be a pattern. First Year was the troll, Second Year the Chamber of Secrets was opened. This year Harry was on high alert; he carefully watched the 5 new teachers. For some reason, the new professor always had something to do with whatever went wrong. 

When he went to bed, he finally let his guard down. Maybe this year would be the exception. 

"AAAAAGGGHHHH! SIRIUS BLACK!" 

Maybe not. The next few minutes were a flurry of students leaving the Common Room and dorms for the Great Hall. When they got there, the other three-quarters asked what happened. From what Harry understood, Sirius Black had broken in and tried to kill Ron. When they were told to go to sleep, Harry turned to Ron to ask what happened. 

"Harry mate," his best friend whispered. "I woke up when I heard something moving around. I thought maybe it was Neville looking through his trunk, but when I looked up he was standing over me with a knife!" The poor boy's voice rose with every word and they heard a few others shushing them. Ron was pale and shaking at the memory of the traumatic event. 

"Why do you think he was trying to kill you?" Harry asked after a minute. 

Ron's eyes glimmered in the near darkness. "Harry, I think he meant to kill you. There are only 5 beds in our dorm. He probably would've plowed through all of us to get to you."

Harry fell silent. He turned away from his friend and tried to go to sleep. The sun was rising by the time his eyes shut. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Halloween-

Arthur grumbled tiredly as he and the other Professors were led to an empty classroom. He had enough time to put on some decent clothing before having to report to the Headmaster's office to help search the castle for Sirius Black. Not that they had found him. The only thing that he has found was some old rat that quickly scurried away from him. Maybe Alfred was right about the rat problem. 

Alfred who was blinking his bleary eyes rapidly was bumping into walls left and right. After the fifth corner he knocked his shoulder against, Arthur grabbed his arm and dragged him with him. At this rate, he would end up bruising his shoulder by the time they got back to sleep. 

"Arrrrttttt?" Alfred's slurred voice asked. Arthur didn't reply as they finally reached their destination. He transfigured a nearby chair into a beanbag and dumped the American into in. He did the same to a chair beside it and gratefully sank into it. Staying up late marking was tiring enough without having to be woken up and search an entire castle for a criminal with a half-asleep America. 

"Arthur, is he alright?" Arthur looked up to see Matthew standing over him with a worried expression. Francis was a few seats down watching them with barely hidden amusement. 

Arthur looked over to Alfred who had moved his head at some point. Arthur really needed to be more attentive. His head was slumped against his shoulder like it was a pillow. He turned back to Matthew and replied, "He's just really tired, is all."

That seemed to satisfy Matthew's concerns as he left to sit back in his seat beside the Frog who grinned at him. Honestly, sometimes he had the greatest urge to punch his teeth in. Unfortunately, that wasn't exactly possible now, so he merely fantasized about it. For now, at least.

"Staff unfortunately there was a break-in the Gryffindor Boys Dorms tonight by none other than Sirius Black." Professor Dumbledore gravely announced. Remus' posture seemed to straighten as he heard these words and tried to catch every word. 

"A student was almost gravely injured. Thankfully, no injuries were acquired, however the students have been relocated to the Great Hall for tonight. We have conducted an extensive search of the castle, however it seems that Black has escaped." He waited for the muttering to stop before he continued. 

"The Dementors have been informed. Do not be alarmed if you see them outside the school grounds. However, if they do enter the school grounds, alert me or Professor McGonagall of this fact immediately." And with that, they were dismissed. Thank bloody goodness.

-This time skip is brought to you by everything that goes wrong at Hogwarts at Halloween-

Matthew watched as the mostly asleep room emptied until only he, Francis, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape remained. He hadn't been awake enough to copy what Arthur did and make his chair more comfortable. He slowly rose from his chair and turned to Francis who was snoring softly. He gently shook his shoulder, half-heartedly not really wanting to wake him up. 

"Francis?" He asked in his usual quiet voice. After a few more times, the Frenchman's eyes fluttered open to see Canada with his hand on his shoulder. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, oui?" He let out a yawn. 

"It's time to go. You can sleep in our room." Matthew said with a faint blush. To be honest, he'd always had a bit of a crush on France. It was hard not to, unless you 'hated' him like England or are too oblivious like America. He knew that there was a very slim chance that his feeling would be returned so he was content with being his friend for now. Maybe one day he'd tell him. 

"Williams." A cold voice spoke from behind. Matthew spun around to face Snape who glared at him with dark eyes. 

"Yes?" Matthew wasn't sure why the Potions Master was looking at him like that but it was a little unnerving. Snape ignored him and turned to Dumbledore who was still stood there, watching. 

"Sir, I have told you and will continue to tell you that Black must have had some help getting into the castle. Perhaps one of the new Professors..." He trailed off. 

Matthew opened his mouth to object when a hand grasped his wrist tightly. Francis was standing beside him, no longer looking dead on his feet. 

"You are being ridiculous. Why would we aid a criminal at the risk of our own hides? We came to Hogwarts for our own enjoyment, nothing more and nothing less. Do not assume anything about us, tu petit serpent." Francis said with a icy demeanour. 

Professor Dumbledore cut in before Snape could retaliate. 

"Severus, I have told you time and time again that every member of the staff is not working with Sirius Black. If you have any other concerns, you know where to find me." It was clearly a dismissal. They all left the room, different emotions coursing through them. What a night. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Severus Snape-

School resumed normally after Halloween. The nations had been in the teachers lounge preparing for their classes when the Dementors had entered the Quidditch grounds during a match. They had also declined the other Professors' invitation to Hogsmeade. Exploring the castle was much more entertaining than shopping which they could do at any time, especially since the castle was near empty. Christmas flew by quickly as all holidays do. The nations grew to enjoy teaching the students. The magic part was just a bonus. It wasn't until a late June afternoon when everything fell apart horribly. 

Arthur had been dragged along by Alfred to see some strange Dark creature that Lupin wanted to show them. They knocked on his office door. After getting no response, they knocked a few more times before entering. The office was empty, it's occupant no where to be seen. Arthur walked over to Lupin's desk to see a piece of parchment that looked like a map. It had moving footprints in it with the names of every person in the castle. 

The Marauders Map, the map read. What a strange name. Arthur skimmed the map to try and see where Remus would be. After a few minutes he spotted it, along with a few other names. 

Remus Lupin  
Sirius Black  
Harry Potter  
Hermione Granger  
Ron Weasley  
Severus Snape  
Peter Pettigrew


	8. I Told You That There Was a Rat Problem in the Castle

When the door to the Shrieking Shack swung open, Harry stumbled back and mentally screamed, 'Who is it this time?'

Professor Snape had given them a near heart attack, showing up out of the blue with his invisibility cloak. However, it wasn't as bad as the shock he received when both his History of Magic Professors entered the room. 

"Hey Harry, what's shakin'?" Professor Jones grinned, oblivious to the way each of the room's occupants, aside from Kirkland, gaped at him. 

"Professor Jones?" Professor Lupin said, flummoxed. He lowered his wand from where he had risen it to point towards the door. 

"Remus," Professor Jones whined, "I told you to call me Alfred, not Professor Jones or any of that-"

"Never mind that! What on Earth is going on here?" Professor Kirkland cut in. 

"None of your business, Kirkland. These two shall be dealt with promptly. Take the children with you to the castle," Professor Snape sneered. 

Professor Kirkland barely gave the Potions Professor a glance before stating, "I wasn't asking you. Ms. Granger, what is going on here?"

Black let out a snort at the obvious disregard, and Professor Lupin's lips twitched. 

Hermione, still in shock, merely gaped at them. Ron hissed as he tried to stand, snapping her back to attention. "Sir, Sirius Black and Professor Lupin was telling us some story about Peter Pettigrew still being alive and a Death Eater. Professor Snape then burst in with Harry's invisibility cloak and started talking about feeding their souls to the Dementors when you both showed up," She admitted. 

Professor Jones blinked. "Seems legit."

Professor Kirkland sighed as he pointed to Ron who still had a nasty bite on his leg. "Why is Mr. Weasley injured?" Professor Jones stepped forward and let Ron lean against him, which the redhead did after letting out a deep breath. 

"Enough of this," Snape's malicious voice interrupted, "Kirkland, if you refuse to comply, then I have no need of you. Expelli-" The spell, however, was not completed as Professor Kirkland waved his hand and Snape's wand soared into his hand. Then, to everyone's surprise, he turned the wand on its owner and a spark of light flew out of the wand and hit Snape. Harry watched, astonished, as Professor Snape's body flung into the wall, unconscious.

The room stay silent for a minute before Ron spoke, "He's not dead, is he?" 

Professor Jones looked a little concerned as well, which Professor Kirkland noticed. "Relax, he's simply unconscious." 

"Professor, how did you do wandless magic? Only very powerful magicians like Professor Dumbledore and You-Know-Who are known to be the only living wizards capable of it." Hermione said in amazement.

Before Professor Kirkland could reply, a raspy voice spoke, "Give me the rat. I need to commit that murder I was imprisoned for." Sirius Black glared st the squirming rat in Ron's hands. 

"Wait, Sirius! We need to show them the truth. You owe that much to Harry!" Lupin added. Sirius Black stopped struggling against the werewolf's arms where they held him in place. 

The Defense Against the Dark Arts Instructor let out a sigh. "Mr. Weasley, since you still seem to be wary of me, give Peter to Alfred. Alfred, pass me the rat once you get it. We need to get to the bottom of this."

Ron backed up against the wall, still leaning on Professor Jones. "Will it hurt Scabbers?"

"If that is indeed not Peter, the spell won't affect your pet in any way." 

Satisfied, Ron held out the rat who was clawing around everywhere. Professor Lupin muttered a spell and Scabbers began to change. Hair sprouted over a balding head. Paws transformed into dirty, filth ridden hands. Ron scrambled back as the sniveling face of Peter Pettigrew emerged from what was previously thought to be an ordinary rat. 

"What the bloody hell?" He exclaimed. For some reason, Professor Jones snickered at the exclamation and Professor Kirkland shot him a dirty look. 

Harry watched as Black and Lupin confronted Pettigrew about him being the Secret Keeper. This was madness. He did however, step in when they were going to kill him. They didn't deserve to be murderers. Pettigrew was attached to Ron who had Lupin's wand pointed in the rat's direction the entire time. Sirius levitated Professor Snape whose head was constantly bouncing off of branches and feet dragged on the ground. Harry had a feeling that it wasn't entirely accidental. Professor Kirkland led the strange group back to the castle. Harry couldn't help but hope that this was the end of it. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Hermione shrieked as Professor Lupin croaked out a "NO!" before transforming into a werewolf. From the looks of it, he had forgotten to take his Potion tonight. Padfoot hurled into his friend as Pettigrew transformed into a rat and legged it. Coward.

By this point, Professor Snape had regained consciousness. He stepped ahead of Hermione and Ron and motioned for him to follow. Harry didn't. Instead, he spun the other way and ran after his godfather. He ignored the shouts of his friends and breathed heavily as he ran through the forest. He stumbled as he reached a large lake. By this point, Moony had left and Sirius was lying on the ground, shivering. 

Suddenly, the air around them froze. Harry's breath came out as mist and a familiar chill ran through his body. A wave of Dementors descended on them. Harry lifted his wand and tried to conjure a Patronus, but his wand refused to comply. He saw Professor Kirkland emerge from the trees and raise his wand. Harry turned back to the Dementors with renewed energy. 

'Come on!' He thought desperately. 'I need to help Sirius!'

The Dementors glided in closer to them and Harry heard his mother's scream and a yell of Expecto Patronum before his vision went dark. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Dementors-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT ALLOWED IN THERE? LET ME IN!" A loud voice yelled. 

Arthur blinked as his head thumped painfully against his skull. He looked around and saw white. Figures that he was in the Hospital Wing. At the sound of another yell, the pain in his head increased twofold. Arthur winced as he lay upright and cast a Sonorus.

"Stop your incentive yelling. You're worsening my headache." His voice proclaimed loudly. There was a moment of silence. Then, the Hospital Wing doors burst open with a loud slam. Alfred, and what seemed to be Snape, Dumbledore, and that fool-of-a Minister Fudge followed behind him. They all seemed to be astonished, but he wasn't quite sure why. Before he could further think about it, Alfred spoke. Or rather, gave him a large hug.

Arthur's face reddened as Alfred wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. The American rested his chin on his shoulder for a moment before letting go. 

"Arthur, dude you have no idea how happy I am to see you. Are you okay? These guys weren't letting me in to see you even though I said a million times that I should be allowed to-"

"How on Earth did you get through the door?" Fudge sputtered, "They are heavily fortified and is very difficult to get past."

Alfred shrugged. "Artie woke up," Was the only thing he offered as an explanation. He turned back to Arthur and sat on the end of the bed, and leaned on the foot railing. "I'm gonna be hanging around here for a while. You don't have to stay." 

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, but he didn't say anything. Snape, on the other hand, glared at them. Fudge straightened his ugly bowling hat. "Headmaster, I believe that Professor Snape is deserving of an Order of Merlin, Second Class I believe. To be able to safely bring the students and two colleagues back in time and capture Sirius Black is an enormous feat!"

Alfred frowned. "He's lying. He didn't do any of that. In fact, he was knocked out for most of the time. Sirius Black is innocent. Arthur is actually the one who saved them with a Patronus. He almost got his soul sucked out." He looked Arthur up and down, as if to check that he still had his soul.

Before Snape could reply, Fudge said, "Looks like Professor Jones has been confunded as well. You might want to check him." 

Arthur watched as Fudge, Snape, and Dumbledore left. Alfred scowled. "That liar." 

Arthur was confused. What had happened? When had they come across Dementors? He tried to think of the previous night but he couldn't remember. It was simply a blank. He panicked as his hands clenched the bedsheets tightly. He'd never had a complete blank in his memory, no matter how long ago it had occurred. Maybe almost getting his soul sucked out by a Dementor caused him to forget everything that had occurred. He took a few deep breaths and spoke. 

"What happened to me?" 

Alfred turned to Arthur who rubbed his aching forehead. Alfred gently removed his hands and massaged his forehead soothingly. 

"Wait, you don't remember?" Alfred asked, shocked. At Arthur's frown, he scooted on the bed and made himself comfortable beside Arthur and told him about everything that occurred. He closed his eyes as he felt gentle hands sooth his raging headache. The last thing he heard was Alfred talking to someone and a loud voice that sounded like Snape before he drifted off to sleep.


	9. What Do You Mean Magic School is Real?

Arthur sat at another World Conference, stirring his tea absent-mindedly. No offence to Italy, but there was only so many times that he could listen to a speech on why pasta is the best food to eat. 

Alfred was beside him with his head laid on the table, fast asleep. He'd gotten a call from a half-asleep Alfred panicking about writing a presentation after he accidentally threw his notes away the previous night during one of his plans to stay-awake-until-5-AM-and-annoy-Arthur moments.

Francis was on the other side of the room, twirling a rose around in his hand while glancing towards Matthew every few minutes. Honestly, he had no idea why the Frog was unable to just tell the poor lad how he felt. It was obvious that everyone else knew, judging by the knowing looks Hungary would throw the Frenchman every so often. 

"England, why is America sleeping, aru? How disrespectful." China spoke from a few seats down. 

England rolled his eyes. For some reason, everyone had become very nosy and wanted to know where the four nations had disappeared to during the year. Not that it was any of their business. Technically, all they had to do was show up for meetings. Anything else was simply their own curiosity. Unfortunately for them, America fell asleep. England knew that they were hoping that the loud nation would tell them everything.

However, before England could reply, a large brown owl flew in through a window. It was almost funny how that didn't phase him. It was normal to see owls at Hogwarts, so the three conscious nations who worked there weren't worried, though they wondered why it was here. On the other hand, the other nations were confused.

"WAAAHHHHH! GERMANY, THERE'S AN OWL!"

"Woah Norge there's an owl!"

"That owl is looking very cute, да? Can I be keeping it пожалуйста?"

Canada, who was sitting closest to the owl, held his arm out. The owl landed on the Northern nation's arm and let go of the letter. It landed on the table with a small thud. France reached over from where he sat beside Canada and stuck his hand in his pocket. He took out a few sickles and paid the owl. The animal took the coins and left the room with a short screech.

Every other nation expect for the ones who knew about magic stared at the letter. Canada hesitantly picked it up, unnerved by all of the stares in his direction, and opened the letter. England watched as he read the letter and gave it to France. Both nations looked a little surprised and they wordlessly passed it over to him.

England picked the letter up and saw the Hogwarts seal on it. As he read through it, he leaned back in his chair and put it down.

"Well," England said, "Should we accept?" He looked over to the two French-speaking nations.

France spoke first. "I think zhat we should ask Amérique before we all decide, oui?"

"We're all for it, but we should ask him first." Canada added.

England nodded and he turned to wake the other nation.

"What was that, aru? What is the letter for?" China burst out.

England ignored everyone else as France and Canada explained where they had gone on vacation and what the letter said. The nosy gits didn't need to be given an explanation. He breathed out heavily and shook America's shoulder.

"America! Wake up!" He shouted in the American's ear. America's head shot up from the table and his glazed eyes tried to focus on England.

"Englaaaaaaaannnnnnnnddddd," He yawned. The American nation stretched his arms over his head as he sat up straighter. "What's going on?"

England passed him the letter. "Apparently, we're being invited back for another year at Hogwarts. The three of us are fine with it, but we're wondering if you wanted to come as well. There's also going to be the Tri-Wizard Tournament hosted at Hogwarts this year."

For a moment, America just stared at the British nation. When England was about to ask him why he was staring, he smiled widely and replied, "Why not? Dude, this is going to be so awesome!"

Thus, the four found themselves getting ready to spend another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

-This time skip is brought to you by Germany yelling at people during meetings-

The Staff of Hogwarts sat in their usual meeting room. Unusually, the Headmaster has arrived early to the meeting.

"I thank you all for attending the Staff Meeting before the school year begins. Is there anything anyone would like to say before we begin?" Professor Dumbledore asked the assembled members.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Headmaster, where are the History of Magic and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professors? Shouldn't they be here by now?" He inquired.

"Ah," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "It turned out that there was no need to have find another History of Magic Professor. Professor Kirkland and Professor Jones agreed to return this year to teach." He turned to Professor Sprout and added, "Mr. Williams and Mr. Bonnefoy also agreed to return as Assistants if you wish for the extra help."

Professor Sprout immediately voiced her opinion. "The help would be much appreciated." Professor Flitwick also agreed.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore muttered an incantation and levitated a pile of parchment over onto the table. "Now, Hogwarts is going to be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year..."

-This time skip is brought to you by the Tri-Wizard Tournament-

The four nations' return to Hogwarts was met with smiles (Flitwick and Sprout), nods (McGonagall), and sneers (Snape). Arthur sat down beside on the end of the table, hoping to become more aquatinted with the other Professors. It wouldn't hurt to have more connections. Unfortunately, that meant that he couldn't see the new addition to the large staff table in the Great Hall until he turned to see them stride into the hall, practically vibrating with glee.

"Aurel? What are you doing here?" Arthur sputtered as the Romanian nation greeted the Headmaster with a wide grin. Said grin widened further when Aurel turned to see him.

"Arthur," Aurel exclaimed, ignoring his question, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

The loud exclamation also caught the attention of the other Professors who had not previously been paying attention to the new arrival.

"Aurel," Alfred started, "Didn't Nikolai say that you guys had some secret business to do? At least, that's what he told me last week."

The Romanian blinked. "How do you know Niki?"

Suddenly, the large doors to the Great Hall swung open. The aforementioned nation entered the hall, looking quite ruffled. His hair was sticking out in all directions. He was covered with various splashes of paint, ranging from bright yellow to neon green.

"Aurel." The Bulgarian nation frowned as he walked towards the Romanian who looked torn between laughing and backing away from him.

"Niki, what happened to you?"

("Niki?")

("It's a nickname. Short for Nikolai.")

("Please don't call me Niki, Aurel.")

("Alright, fine I won't.")

("...You know I can see you crossing your fingers right?")

Sighing, Nikolai crossed his arms. "There was a poltergeist in the hallway you left me in. When I tried to ask for directions, I was pelted with paint. Another ghost finally told me where to find you after wandering around for a few minutes."

Glaring, Nikolai asked, "Why did you suddenly start sprinting down the hall like that?"

Aurel sheepishly grinned, "Ivan spoke about some letter that they," He gestured towards the nations sitting at the table, " received at the meeting. I just figured it out. It was a letter from Hogwarts!"

Nikolai shook his head in disbelief. Francis loudly proclaimed from where he was sitting that he knew Aurel wouldn't go anywhere without him. Both parties ignored him, but a faint blush appeared on Aurel's face.

"Nikolai Dimitri," He introduced himself. "I'm here as the assistant for the Transfiguration Professor." McGonagall nodded. Dumbledore seemed to have spoken to her beforehand.

Aurel gave a bow and said, "I am here to assist the Potions Professor. Aurel Popescu at your service."

Snape didn't seem as welcoming to the cheery Romanian, giving him a hard glare. The nation didn't seem to notice as he sat beside the Potions Master and hurriedly started to chatter on about Potions he was trying to experiment with.

Nikolai gave the table a glance and decided to sit beside Alfred, a move that surprised most of the people in the room. The friendly Bulgarian nodded as Alfred blabbered on about some of the things they had been doing since they started teaching at Hogwarts.

"There was this really big room full of axes! It was something straight out of a Viking movie. Matthias would freak out if he ever saw it."

"Hmm." Nikolai simply replied. He only seemed to be more vocal around those he was close to, namely his younger brother and Aurel.

Arthur repeated Aurel's earlier question. "Alfred, how do you know Nikolai and Matthias? I only know them through Aurel and Lukas."

"Well when you and Aurel and Lukas go off and do your magic stuff, we got left behind a lot in your houses. One time you all got together and told us to stay put in the house because you were trying to summon something. We started talking and now we sometimes get together while you three are busy." The American nation explained with a grin and ignored the flabbergasted looks on Aurel and Arthur's faces.

This year at Hogwarts was going to be interesting. At least he had one of his friends, if he could call Aurel and Lukas that, here as well.

Arthur watched as the doors to the Great Hall opened, letting the Hogwarts students pour in. Maybe this year he'd be able to finally figure out where he stood with Alfred. Even though it was a very slim chance, Arthur hoped that the person that Alfred was in love with was him.

While Arthur gazed out at the students, he didn't notice another nation glance at him for a few seconds.

'I have to find a way to make those two uncultured fools realize that they're in love.' Francis thought with a frown on his face. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused about all the names going around:
> 
> Alfred F. Jones = America  
> Arthur Kirkland = England  
> Francis Bonnefoy = France  
> Matthew Williams = Canada  
> Aurel Popescu = Romania  
> Nikolai Dimitri = Bulgaria  
> Lukas Bondevik = Norway  
> Matthias Køhler = Denmark


	10. Who Thought It Was A Good Idea To Put Snape and Romania Together?

Harry frowned as he sat down in his seat in Potions class. Professor Snape's hatred for him seemed to grow each year. It was as if his very existence were an insult to the Slytherin. Beside him, Ron's eyes slowly slid shut as he let out a loud yawn. In constant, Hermione looked ready to take on a Hippogriff. Harry wasn't sure why she bothered being excited for Snape's class. Potions was the very opposite of 'exciting.'

Suddenly, a loud bang sounded as the door swung open. Ron's Head immediately shot up and the red-head cursed under his breath. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't quiet enough, earning a smack around the head from Hermione.

"Silence," Snape's silky voice rang out across the room, conversations immediately ceasing. The Potions Professor walked towards his desk and paused to turn and peer out towards the students. His eyes locked on the Harry's for a split second and his lip curled.

"This year is preparation for OWLs. There will be no fooling around lest you end up losing a limb or two." His dark eyes glittered dangerously in Harry's direction. Harry gulped.

Fortunately, before Snape could continue his yearly speech, another loud bang sounded as the door slammed open.

"Sorry Sev, I was trying to look for the classroom and I couldn't find it. Why is it so hard to find the class? Also, why is it the dungeon? All the fumes can build up and could spread through the rest of the school. Not exactly safe, now is it?" Professor Popescu breathed out heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

Professor Snape visibly took a deep breath before turning back to face the class.

"As I was saying, this year-"

"Oh yeah, I'm Professor Popescu. Nice to be meeting you. I'm going to be helping Professor Snape here with his Potions things. If you ever need any help, I'm always available."

There were a few snickers, mostly from the Gryffindor side.

("Wow the Assistant Professor must be insane. I didn't think it was possible to make Snape glare that badly at you unless you were Potter.")

("How much time until you think Snape either gets an aneurysm or snaps?")

("I'll give it a month at tops.")

("5 Galleons for a week.")

("Deal.")

Professor Snape's jaw clenched but gave no other noticeable reaction at being cut off mid-speech. "The Potion is written on the board. The recipes shall be found in your textbooks. Begin!"

It was towards the end of the class that Harry paused in chopping his frog spleens to see Professor Popescu walk over to Malfoy, whose hand had been up for a minute or so. Snape had left the class to check the supply shelves, leaving Professor Popescu to walk over to Malfoy.

"What's wrong?" The Romanian asked.

Malfoy, with a smug look on his face responded, "Professor, I've completed my Potion." He presented it proudly. Harry heard Hermione huff in anger behind him. Even she was still on the last few steps of the Potion. There was no way that Malfoy had successfully completed it now.

Professor Popescu frowned. He peered at the dark blue potion and stirred it a few times. Suddenly, vapour blasted into the Professor's face sending him stumbling back.

"Professor!" Malfoy and a few others who were watching shouted while Harry reflexively reached out to try and help. To everyone's surprise, Professor Popescu laughed and cheerfully responded, "Mr. Malfoy, your Potion seems to be good. The only thing you missed was adding a few more chunks of frog spleen. Good work!"

Everyone stood there in silence. Malfoy looked like he wanted to ask if the Potion hadn't messed with the Professor's sanity. Instead, he nodded with a small smirk and said, "Thank you Professor."

Finally, Snape swooped back into the classroom. "Why are you all standing around here aimlessly? Get back to your potions!"

Hermione shrieked and quickly got back to finishing her potion. Harry sighed at his light blue potion and hoped he could fix it.

-This time skip is brought to you by Potions Class-

Professor Dumbledore frowned as he peered down at a letter on his desk. In preparation of the Tri-Wizard Tournament he had sent a letter to Madame Maxime of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. 

In the letter, he had mentioned that Mr. Bonnefoy was teaching here as well. However, the new response stated that there had never been any Francis Bonnefoy that attended Beauxbaton. How was it that both Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy both didn't have records in the schools that they claimed to go to.

From the moment Mr. Kirkland said that he attended Hogwarts, Albus knew that he was lying. He definitely would have remembered if someone with as much magical affinity and power had attended his school.

Severus, who had been silent for the past few moments, spoke up, "Headmaster, Kirkland and Bonnefoy have clearly been lying to our faces. Nothing is known about them other than the fact that they, along with Williams and Jones, know each other very well."

Albus raised his eyebrows. "I'm afraid Severus, that I do not know any more than you do. Mr. Kirkland, however, is someone that I definitely would have remembered if I had ever seen him before."

Severus scoffed. "And why Headmaster would you remember him? What is different about him, other than the fact that he can use minor wandless magic without any visible effort?"

Albus peered over the top of his moon-shaped glasses. "I dare say that Kirkland is more powerful than I."

Severus started in shock for a moment before quickly regaining his composure. "Are you sure? There is no possible way. He's too young to have developed more magic than you. At most, he's 23 years old."

Albus sighed. "I am sure. If it wasn't for the fact that I know that they don't have any ill intentions, I would ask them myself. Before the year is up we will find out the truth about these professors. However, it must be done discretely. The thought of such power being turned against us..." He trailed off. 

Severus sneered, but complied. "I suppose talking to Kirkland will be the most beneficial. He doesn't seem to be as clueless as the others."

Albus gave Severus a look for his words but relented. "Thank you Severus."

'Who could these powerful wizards be?' Albus pondered. 

-This time skip is brought to you by Severus Snape the Spy-

Francis Bonnefoy - also known as the nation of France - was not having a good day. He strided down the long hallway, listening to his footsteps echo through the walls. After the Headmaster announced that the Triwizard Tournament was taking place this year, everyone - mostly Arthur - started to panic a little. What if Dumbledore found out that he had never attended L'Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons? What if they found out that Arthur never attended Hogwarts either? What if, what if, what if? Honestly if Angleterre worried any more, he might actually start to look like the old man he is.

(Of course, France knew that technically he is older by England by at least a century or two, but that doesn't make him old, right?)

America was the only one that actually called England an old man —apart from Hong Kong that is - which was strange enough in itself. Was he trying to distance himself from the idea of pursuing a relationship with the grumpy Brit by reminding himself of his actual age, not that it mattered much to nations. Physically they were only a few years apart. 

Perhaps he was looking too into it. Maybe Amérique just liked to tease England. 

Before he could ponder anymore, a loud voice cut through his thoughts. "Hey Francy-Pants!"

Grimacing, Francis turned to see Alfred running towards him, a stack of papers in his hand. He stepped back quickly, preventing the American from crashing into him by a mere centimetre. "Oui? Qu'est-ce que tu veux a moi?" He sighed.

Alfred blinked. "Franny, you know I don't speak your Frenchy language." He paused, "I need your help. Can you watch my class? I need to go find England."

("Sérieusement? Franny?")

("What other nickname could I use other than Franny or Francy-Pants for France? Can I keep using it?")

("Non, absolument pas!")

("Please?") 

("Non.")

Francis raised an eyebrow at Alfred's flustered expression. "Ohonhonhon...I see! You wish to speak to Angleterre about the matters of your heart. C'est pas un problème."

Alfred sputtered for a moment before responding, "No, no, it's not like that at all! I just forgot to tell him something. I just need you to watch them, for like, 10 minutes tops."

Francis nodded, a wide smirk on his face, "Of course. If you end up confessing to your beloved, you would tell Big Brother France, non?"

Turning away from the American nation's red face, Francis stepped into the classroom. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred start to run down the hall. When he walked in, he was met with wide-eyed looks. Ignoring the owl-like stares, Francis stated, "Your Professor left to run an errand. I shall be supervising you for the mean time."

Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment the door slammed open. Francis felt a sinking feeling in his gut as he looked into bright green eyes and shockingly deep red hair.

"ARTHUR!"

Francis gulped as the person's eyes fell on him.

'Merde. Why is Écosse here?'


	11. Excuse Me, Your Defence Teacher Seems To Be Out Of Their Goddamn Mind

Arthur had a small smile on his face as he sipped some tea in his room. Alfred had gone to teach their class, leaving him to take a break for once and relax with a nice book on magical theories. Unfortunately for him, his relaxation wouldn't last long. Shortly after he finished reading about a theory on how thestrals first came about, there was a sharp knock on the door. Cursing under his breath, Arthur hesitantly stood up, walking over to the door. When a series of more knocks repeated in short order, Arthur grumbled, "I'll be there in a second. Keep your pants on!"

Arthur swung the door open to face Alfred leaning on the doorframe, breathing heavily. His face was flushed red and he tried to gesture something.

Instead of trying to decipher Alfred's gestures, Arthur summoned over a bottle of water and gave it to Alfred. He was halfway through the bottle when he finally spoke.

"I need you to go supervise that creepy guy's defence class. Our old boss guy said one of us should do it, but I'm still teaching our class."

Arthur blinked. "Wait, you left the class by themselves? You need to go back quickly."

Alfred waved a hand absently. "Nah, I left them with France." When Arthur gave him a skeptical look he added, "Why do you think I ran here? Will you do it?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose. Next time, tell me beforehand when the Headmaster tells us to do something."

After a few more minutes of pushing, Alfred ran back to teach class. Reluctantly, Arthur locked their rooms and left in direction of the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. It wasn't that the class was intolerable. The problem itself seemed to lie with the teacher. Professor Moody, who literally came out of nowhere, set him on edge. When the Professor had noticed Arthur's narrowed gaze, he had quickly fled, not giving him a chance to look close enough the see him.

Soon, Arthur reached the classroom. Before he could knock on the door, a loud voice called out, "Kirkland, what are you loitering around outside for?"

Lips pressed together tightly, Arthur walked into the classroom. Moody was standing at the front of the classroom, wand pointed towards towards a jar with a spider on his desk. Unfortunately for Arthur, Moody's attention hadn't been on where he was standing. Arthur watched with wide eyes as Moody shouted, "Crucio!"

Arthur clenched his teeth as the spell just missed the spider and washed over him. As a nation, he was much more resistant to spells and damage than normal humans, but there was a lot of power behind this spell. Apparently, Moody was harbouring a lot of hatred in himself to be able to cast a spell powerful enough to affect him in such a manner. If a normal Cruciatus curse felt like getting stabbed over and over again, Arthur felt pinpricks of pain over his entire body. He stumbled back a little, but didn't make a sound. After all, he had been through a lot worse than a muted Cruciatus curse.

It took a second for him to refocus, but he could here the other students making a fuss. Honestly, it wasn't as bad as they were making it out to be. However, as soon as the made eye contact with Moody the spell ended.

Arthur tried to relax as his muscles ached a little, but refused to look weak. Instead he marched over to Moody and pointed his wand at him, even though he knew that he'd only need a wave of his hand to take down the Defence Professor.

"What do you think you're doing? Using an Unforgivable curse in a classroom full of children. It can send you straight to Azkaban." Arthur demanded.

Moody glared back at him, which was slightly unnerving considering the false eye whizzed about, seeing everything and nothing all at once. "I have permission from Dumbledore. I was showing the students using the spider. You just happened walk in at the wrong moment."

After a moment he added, "My apologies."

Arthur snarled. "The Headmaster has no control over the law. He cannot give you the authority to use forbidden curses, no matter what positions he may hold. I will definitely having words with him. I will not have you teaching these students Unforgivable curses with a demonstration. Either teach it in theory, teach something else, or dismiss your class."

There was a moment of silence. Arthur kept his gaze steady as he stared down Moody. After a few moments, Moody relented, "Class dismissed."

The class spoke in hushed whispers as they quickly packed their belongings and tried to leave. Many of them still looked shaken from seeing one of their teachers be hit with the Cruciatus curse. When Moody tried to hold Neville Longbottom behind, Arthur sneered, "I think not. Come along Mr. Longbottom."

Arthur left the room, Neville in tow. The poor boy was pale and his hands shook as he quickly followed his Professor down the hall.

"Where are we going sir?" Neville timidly asked as he was being lead down several hallways.

"We're going to the Hospital Wing, Mr. Longbottom. You don't seem to be in any state to be attending class or otherwise if you don't mind me saying."

It was quiet for the next few minutes. Arthur glanced over at Longbottom a few times, seeing him deep in thought.

After a few more minutes, they had reached the Hospital Wing. However, before Arthur could open the door, Neville said, "Professor Kirkland, I'm not well because of the Cruciatus curse. I thought Professor Moody was going to use it on the spider, and I thought that was bad. The truth is that my parents," He paused here for a moment and continued, "My parents were tortured to insanity by Death Eaters shortly after You-Know-Who died. Seeing you under the same curse today...all I could hear was screaming, but you didn't even make a sound."

Arthur spun to face Neville. "Neville, I'm sure your parents were formidable people. I'm just different. The Cruciatus curse is a horrid abomination that for all intents and purposes, should not exist. The fact that the curse did not affect me as hard as anyone else does not speak or diminish the bravery your parents must have had to be able to shield you until you were taken away. If they had told their torturers where they had hidden you, I doubt you would be standing here."

Without giving Neville a chance to respond, Arthur quickly ushered him into the Hospital Wing, and started to stride rather quickly towards the Headmaster's Office. A dark aura formed around Arthur, no, England, as he tried to keep his magic from lashing out. It wouldn't help his cause to harm a student right before he tells Dumbledore what happened. His memory of the event and all of the witnesses are all the evidence he needs. If Dumbledore even tries to deny it, he'll take it out on his hide.

-This time skip is brought to you by the reminder that APH England was the British Empire and can kick your arse into next week if he wanted to-

Bang.

"ARTHUR!"

Harry looked up from his history work to see someone who looked similar to Professor Kirkland - except with dark red hair - slam the classroom door open. Professor Bonnefoy, who had just walked in to watch them as Professor Jones left for a few minutes, looked shocked which was fair enough. The class ignored their work in favour of watching the intruder.

"Alistair! Your brother is not 'ere right now." Professor Bonnefoy said, his French accent becoming thicker.

Alistair, who was apparently Professor Kirkland's brother, frowned. "Where is he? I need to speak to him."

Just as Professor Bonnefoy opened his mouth to respond, Professor Jones charged through the door, face flushed and breathing heavily.

"Wha-what," Professor Jones panted as he tried to regain his breath, "What's going on?" He didn't seem to notice the tense atmosphere.

Immediately, Alistair spun on his feet to face Professor Jones. "Where is Arthur?"

Professor Jones frowned. "He should be helping the weird creepy guy-" He shot a look at the class as if daring them to say otherwise. Harry wasn't about to do so- Professor Moody was rather off-putting. "with his class. I think it's the Defence Class or something."

Professor Bonnefoy rolled his eyes then immediately looked horrified at himself.

("How could I allow myself to perform such a...how you say...plebeian gesture?")

("Francis...you literally just rolled your eyes. Calm down.")

("Calm down?!")

"You mean Defence Against the Dark Arts. Le Professeur of that class is almost certain to push him. I fear Moody may not be in one piece by the time class ends." Professor Bonnefoy said snootily as if the thought of Professor Moody overpowering Professor Kirkland was absurd.

Suddenly, a third person appeared in the doorway. The Professors and Alistair spun to face Professor McGonagall who was peering at them in a confused manner.

"What on earth is going on in here? Professor Jones, why is Professor Bonnefoy here and who is this?" She asked, gesturing towards Professor Kirkland's brother who smirked at the sound of her Scottish accent.

"I'm here to see my brother Arthur. I heard he was teaching History of Magic here with Alfred and I have some urgent news."

Professor McGonagall frowned. "In that case you better go to the Headmaster's Office. We can't have people walking in and disrupting classes." She shot a look over to the class who immediately looked away or down at their desks. Harry intensely looked at a page on Ancient Egypt and pretended to be reading it.

Professor Bonnefoy nodded. "I'll stay here. Alfred, mon ami, find Arthur and go with Alistair. I can teach the rest of the class."

"But," Professor Jones protested.

"Non," Professor Bonnefoy immediately shot back.

Harry watched as the visitor, Professor Jones, and Professor McGonagall left. There was something about Professor Jones and Professor Kirkland. Harry wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he was determined to figure it out.


End file.
